LOVEY DOVEY STAR !
by Yoni.parkbyun
Summary: "didalam dada manusia siapa pun itu pasti terdapat bintang dalam hati yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kedua orang yang saling berhubungan maka warna bintangnya akan sama dan aku bisa melihat itu"-Baekhyun- / "kalau dia bisa melihat bintang di dalam hati orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, berarti dia juga bisa melihat bintang dihati namja yang ada di sebelahnya" / EXO Fanfiction (Chanbaek) GS


Title : LOVEY DOVEY STAR

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)

Park Chanyeol (Namja)

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)

Other Cast : All Exo Member and SM Family

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Lee Soo Man Ahjussi dan Keluarga Mereka

Warning : this is fanfiction genderswitch (GS) , If you don't like genderswitch don't read ! / typo(s) bertebaran diamana-mana /

GS For Uke

Fanfict ini merupakan remake dari Komik Jepang yang berjudul "Lovey Dovey Star" karya Sanjou Riku & Azuki Ryou hanya castnya saya ganti menjadi anggota Exo dan pairing Chanbaek. Semua Cerita disini sama persis dengan komiknya hanya untuk beberapa chapter karena untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya itu adalah ide saya sendiri dan untuk ending mungkin juga akan berbeda. Kenapa akan ada chapter yang berbeda? Itu semua karena untuk komik seri kedua dan ketiga saya tidak punya dan saya sudah mencari di toko buku daerah rumah saya, saya tidak menemukan kelanjutan serinya, jadi terpaksa untuk beberapa chapter sampai endingnya adalah ide saya sendiri.

.

.

Summary :

Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat 'bintang' seseorang dan berhasil menyatukan pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Namun dia tidak bisa melihat 'bintang'nya sendiri dan disaat ada seseorang yang jatuh cinta kepadanya dia hanya gugup dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi,,, tiba-tiba muncul segerombolan namja tampan yang menampakkan dirinya dibumi dan bermaksud untuk menghilangkan rasa cinta di bumi dan bermaksud untuk melenyapkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?" tanya Luhan

"Sudah berhasil memanggilnya sampai halaman belakang tapi... Kelihatannya dia gugup dan sepertinya dia belum berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya" Baekhyun menjawab

"Baekhyun ! apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya chanyeol sambil melirik baekhyun

"No Problem ! karena 'bintang' mereka berdua itu sangat cocok" jawab baekhyun sambil mengintip bintang dihati Yuri dan Siwon.

Ya Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang mengintip Yuri yang akan menyatakan cintanya pada Siwon sunbaenim disekolah mereka. Kenapa mereka berempat mengintip Yuri yang akan menyatakan cintanya pada Siwon? Itu karena adalah pekerjaan mereka, ani maksudku itu adalah pekerjaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah seorang penasihat cinta dan dia bisa melihat bintang kecocokan dari pasangan yang akan menyatakan cintanya jadi tidak heran jika teman-teman disekolah banyak yang meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk melihat apakah mereka akan cocok dengan pasangannya atau tidak. Namun Baekhyun tidak sendiri karena dia akan dibantu oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang akan menemani Baekhyun menjalankan misinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Stars Are Fall In Love

.

.

.

"Yuri-ssi? Kau.. ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Siwon yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan Yuri, Siwon gugup karena tiba-tiba Yuri mengajaknya bertemu dihalaman belakang sekolah hingga kini dia hanya memegang tengkuknya karena merasa gugup

"iya itu maaf sunbae,, eunggg aku itu..." Yuri tak kalah gugupnya

("aku tidak bisa menyatakannya") batin Yuri

Drrrtttt...Drrrttt handphone Yuri bergetar, Yuri panik setengah mati hingga membuat dia bergetar memegang handphona

"Kyaaa kenapa di saat seperti ini handphone ku berbunyi.. maaf-maaf" Yuri memasang wajah yang begitu panik dan membuat Siwon melihatnya tersenyum canggung

"tidak apa-apa"

ternyata ada pesan dan Yuri segera membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari Baekhyun.

From : Baekhyun

Lihat Ke Atap ! ^_*

.

Yuri segera melihat ke atap sesuai dengan pesan dari Baekhyun. Yuri memelototkan matanya melihat Bakhyun yang memasang spanduk bertuliskan "CEWEK HARUS BERANI" sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya

"bodoh hentikan itu" Chanyeol berteriak pada Baekhyun

"Berisik Chanyeol" kata Kyungsoo protes karena dari tadi chanyeol selalu berisik

Namun spanduk dari Baekhyun membuat Yuri jadi berani dan akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang akan dia katakan sejak tadi.

"Sunbae, aku dari dulu menyukai sunbaenim" ucapYuri Jujur dan seketika bintang dihati Yuri dan Siwon bersinar dengan terang

"bagimana? Bagaimana? Dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun

"padahal kita sudah memasang alat perekam pada client" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar

"itu kejahatan namanya" Chanyeol protes

"bagaimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terus mengintip bintang dihati Yuri dan Siwon

"ya kelihatan"

"tersambung ! bintang yang ada didalam hati mereka berdua bersinar sampai mencapai klimaksnya ! mereka menjadi couple.. mission berhasil" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan eyes smilenya dan membentuk v pada jarinya.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida Baekhyun" kata Yuri sambil menangis bahagia dipelukan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mengelus kepala Yuri lembut

"Kau tidak perlu menangis Yuri" kata Luhan tersenyum

"aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau percaya saat menyatakan perasaanmu pasti kau akan baik-baik saja iya kan?" kata baekhyun mengelus lembut kepala yuri

"sekarang dia menjadi orang yang sok polos tidak seperti biasanya" bisik Kyungsoo pada Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"tapi kau tidak tahu kenapa dia menjawab ok saat aku menyatakan perasaanku? Soalnya selama satu tahun ini aku hanya bicara empat sampai lima kali dengan sunbae? Aku selalu gugup makanya aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa" kata Yuri yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun

"soalnya 'bintang' yang ada dihatinya sunbae mengatakan hal seperti itu"

"bintang?" tanya yuri tak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun

"didalam dada manusia siapa pun itu pasti terdapat bintang dalam hati yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kalau apa yang dirasakan oleh perasaan lebih besar, maka 'bintang' itu akan bercahaya dengan sangat kuat, warna cahayanya juga berbeda-beda dalam setiap orang. Kedua orang yang saling berhubungan maka warna bintangnya akan sama dan aku bisa melihat itu" jelas baekhyun dengan bangga dan penjelasan baekhyun malah membuat yuri bingung dan menengok kearah Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Chanyeol

"eh ini bercanda kan? Atau serius eh?"

"yah kau tidak perlu memikirkannya client" Luhan tersenyum pada Yuri dan menepuk pundak Yuri

"ya ya" Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya

"saat kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, orang biasa tidak akan percaya" ucap Chanyeo dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"tapi itu kan benar" baekhyun protes dan memberengut kesal

"kalau aku tahu ada orang yang saling terkait tapi saling terkait tapi tidak bisa menyatakan cintanya aku tidak bisa diam saja melhatnya kan? Makanya aku melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini" bentak Baekhyun pada chanyeol

"entah itu cerita tentang bintang, iya terima kasih baekhyun aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu" kata Yuri mendekati baekhyun dan tersenyum

"kalau begitu you're welcome ! kalau ada wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta aku tidak akan menolak permintaannya baegitulah" kata baekhyun dengan mata terpejam dan tersenyum bangga sambil meletakkan tanggannya dibawah dagu

"kalau begitu kau harus cepat-cepat memberiku penghargaan atas keberhasilanku" kata baekhyun dengan wajah yang tersenyum evil

"hentikan wajahmu itu" chanyeol melirik baekhyun dan begedik ngeri melihat wajah baekhyun seperti itu

"ah baiklah tapi apa tidak apa-apa ucapan terima kasihnya hanya ini saja?" kata Yuri sambil mememberi uang 500 won

"ya tidak apa-apa" kata baekhyun mengambil uang pemberian Yuri

"kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku, aku Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi teman sekaligus penasihat cintamu" kata baekhyun mengedipkan matanya satu dan pergi bersama ketiga sahabatnya

"apanya yang teman" chanyeol hanya mendengus

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Bersulang" seru mereka berempat sambil menaikkan keempat es krim mereka

"ini memang paling enak. es krim yang paling bagus untuk dijadikan sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilan kita" kata baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil menjilat es krimnya karena dia memang pecinta es krim

Byun Bakehyun : menyebut dirinya sendiri penasihat cinta

"dengan yang kemarin Yuri dengan Siwon Sunbaenim berarti minggu ini sudah ada tiga pasangan ya?sebenarnya baekhyun benar-benar hebat ya kau bisa memprediksi kelahiran para pasangan"

Xi Luhan : Sahabat Baekhyun yang pertama

"Perbandingan angka keberhasilan lainnya melewati angka sembilan nanti juga sepertinya client kita akan bertambah"

Do Kyungsoo : Sahabat Kedua baekhyun

"Single Cone itu 240 won, kalau yang double 500 won"

Park Chanyeol : Sahabat ketiga Baekhyun dan merupakan satu-satunya namja yang berada disitu

"benar.. itu hebat kan" baekhyun, luhan dan kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak namun tidak untuk chanyeol karena dia memikirkan sesuatu

.

"yak dimananya yang hebat?pekerjaan minggu ini kan lebih banyak tapi kenapa harga kalian lebih besar dari pada aku?" teriak Chanyeol kesal karena dia hanya mendapat es krim yang harga nya lebih murah dibanding ketiga sahabatnya itu makanya hanya chanyeol yang marah-marah

"kalau cowok itu biasanya dapat uang sedikit chanyeol" kata baekhyun enteng

"sistem pembagian gaji kita dari dulu adalah supaya uang pengeluaran tidak keluar lebih besar dari pada penghasilan, maka kita harus melahirkan intension yang bagus" usul Kyungsoo

"ya memang bagus kan merayakan keberhasilan dengan makan es krim" Luhan tertawa

"TIDAK BAGUS ! hanya menemani kalian makan es krim, keuntungan apa yang aku dapat" chanyeol lagi-lagi protes

"kalau begitu keuntungan untuk chanyeol..." ucapan baekhyun terputus karena ada pesan dari seseorang

"BAEKHYUN !" chanyeol berteriak

"beriksik.. wah lagi-lagi ada pesan mission lagi dari client" kata baekhyun tidak menggubris protesan dari chanyeol dan sibuk membuka pesannya

"mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan denganku" kata baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar

"hahhh apa?" tanya chanyeol gugup

"chanyeol kau ahli komputer kan?"

"apa itu?"

"dengan kemampuanku ini aku pasti akan membuat big business di masa depanku ! kemampuan Luhan untuk mengumpulkan informasi dan kemampuan otaknya kyungsoo ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan IT nya Chanyeol, tim kita tidak akan terkalahkan kita semua akan bersama-sama makan es krim setiap hari di keluarga hilz" kata baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar membayangkannya saja sudah membuat baekhyun senang. Luhan yang mendengarkannya hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang datar lalu kyungsoo juga ikut membayangkan apa yang baekhyun katakan dengan mata berbinar sedangkan chanyeol hanya sweetdrop mendengarnya.

"kau tidak bisa seenaknya memasukkanku kedalam rencana masa depanmu itu !" chanyeol protes lagi dan mengguncang-guncang pundak baekhyun namun baekhyun menghiraukannya dan malah membaca pesan-pesan dari clientnya

"ah ada pesan dari client lagi"

"kau dengar tidak Baekhyun !" kata chanyeol kesal

.

"tapi kebodohan baekhyun itu sebaliknya malah membuat tersentuh" kata Luhan berbisik pada Kyungsoo

"kalau dia bisa melihat bintang di dalam hati orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, berarti dia juga bisa melihat bintang dihati namja yang ada di sebelahnya. Enak dong" kata Luhan tersenyum pada kyungsoo

"sepertinya dia tidak bisa melihat bintangnya sendiri, pengukurannya tidak cocok" kata kyungsoo datar

"karena ini menarik, jangan beritahu dia" luhan bersmirk ria dengan kyungsoo

.

"yosh, dengan begini kita akan melakukan mission di saat yang bersamaan dengan kelas 3! Kita akan sibuk" baekhyun benar-benar menghiraukan chanyeol yang memprotes akhirnya chanyeol menyerah dan memakan es krimnya yang kini mencair dengan wajah yang lesu dan duduk dibangkunya kembali.

"ah..Yuri ! loh kenapa dia tidak pulang dengan siwon sunbaenim?" tanya baekhyun terheran ketika melihat ke luar kelasnya ada yuri yang sedang pulang sendiri dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat bintang dihati yuri yang berubah warna menjadi hitam

"tunggu ! pegang ini" ucap baekhyun yang langsung memberi es krimnya pada chanyeol lalu pergi keluar kelas menyusul yuri. Melihat itu chanyeol, luhan dan kyungsoo hanya saling menatap dengan wajah heran.

.

"YURI" baekhyun berteriak memanggil yuri dan mengejar yuri

"tunggu Yuri" baekhyun akhirnya berhasil mengejar yuri dan memegang pundak yuri

"ah Bakehyun, ada apa?" tanya yuri kaget

"apa yang ada disana itu? apa ? kenapa jadi hitam begini? Warna bintangnya berubah" baekhyun berbicara dalam hati dan khawatir dengan keadaan yuri

"ada apa yuri? Apa yang terjadi dengan siwon sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung mencengkram pundak Yuri erat

"itu... Sunbae,,, aku tidak mengerti tapi.. kenapa tiba-tiba aku menyatakan perasaanku ya? Maaf ya sudah merepotkan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun jadi berusaha keras" Yuri tersenyum bingung pada baekhyun.

"eh? Tidak mungkin, aku tidak percaya kau begitu menyukainya selama satu tahun ini kau selalu menyukainya dan kemarin akhirnya..."

"maaf tapi, aku terburu-buru" ucapan baekhyun terhenti karena yuri tiba-tiba langsung pergi

.

.

"Baekhyun ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba?" kata chanyeol khawatir melihat baekhyun yang diam berdiri dan melamun. Chanyeol, luhan dan kyungsoo langsung menyusul baekhyun karena baekhyun tak kunjung datang lagi kekelas. Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun membawakan tas milik baekhyun serta es krim baekhyun yang kini mencair

"es krim mu jadi cair" kata chanyeol

"baik sekali" luhan berbisik pada Kyungsoo

 _"_ _terima kasih Baekhyun"_

 _"_ _aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu"_

Ucapan yuri kemarin dan bayangan wajah yuri yang tersenyum bahagia kemarin terus berputar di kepalanya baekhyun sampai-sampai dia tidak mendengarkan perkataan chanyeol yang sedari tadi memanggilnya

"Baekhyun" panggil chanyeol lagi

"itu bohongkan? Yuri..."

Sementara baekhyun bergelut dengan fikirannya seorang wanita misterius dengan pakaian berwarna hitam berdiri di atap sebuah gedung dekat sekolahnya dan menatap baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

Malam ini dikamar Baekhyun sedang diadakan rapat menyusun strategi tentang masalah Yuri yang bersikap aneh tadi siang.

"dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Yuri?" Baekhyun bergelut dengan fikirannya dia hanya diam duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluk boneka rilakkumanya.

"karena terlalu lama memendam cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dia jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana yang dia bayangkan dengan mana yang kenyataan terhadap pasangannya" ucap Luhan sambil memainkan handphonenya

"tidak bisa dipercaya" kata Kyungsoo menambahkan

"lalu bagaimana ? kalau dalam waktu satu bulan sudah berpisah, kita harus mengembalikan hadiahnya kan? Tapi, uangnya sudah kita belikan es krim" ucap Chanyeol

BRAKKK

Baekhyun berdiri dan menggebrak meja membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA ! JARANG SEKALI ADA PASANGAN YANG BINTANG NYA BENAR-BENAR COCOK BISA BERPISAH SEPERTI ITU, IYA KAN? AKU TIDAK BISA MERESTUI HANCURNYA HUBUNGAN YANG BARU MEREKA JALIN DARI HARI KEMARIN ! AKU HARUS MENCARI KEBENARANNYA ! NAMA BYUN BAEKHYUN YANG MEMBUKA KANTOR DALAM DISKUSI CINTA BISA JATUH !" Kata Baekhyun berteriak

"Sejak kapan kita buka kantor?" Tanya chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih kaget mendengar teriakan dari baekhyun

Sementara baekhyun yang marah-marah Luhan sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang

"ya terima kasih atas informasinya" Luhan menutup teleponnya

"ternyata benar sunbae yang memutuskannya secara sepihak. Karena Yuri sudah mempunyai pacar baru" jelas Luhan

"MWOO?"

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun CS diam-diam datang kesuatu tempat untuk memata-matai Yuri yang sedang berkencan dengan seseorang.

.

"Tempat ini adalah Now Young, dia bertemu dengan cowok baru itu di 'seaside place' date spot!?" kata baekhyun sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya

"Now Young? Kenapa di hari libur juga" batin Chanyeol

"Luhan benar-benar hebat ! dia bisa mencari informasi sampai ke privasi orang" kata Kyunsoo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Luhan

"itu bukan pujian kan?" tanya Luhan

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengapitkan lengannya di lengan chanyeol

"ayo kita pergi chanyeol"

"a..apa ? kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" tanya chanyeol gugup

"aku sudah bilang kan! Tempat ini tidak bisa dimasuki oleh orang yang bukan berpasangan! Makanya kita harus menyelinap masuk sambil berpura-pura acting seperti benar-benar berpacaran iya kan?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol intens

"apa yang aku tanyakan" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah lesu.

Lalu baekhyun dan chanyeol masuk ke tempat tersebut.

"uwaa hebat" ucap luhan kagum melihat punggung chanyeol dan baekhyun yang semakin menjauh

"selamat jalan" kata kyungsoo

.

.

"waaa cukup luas juga ! sepertinya memusingkan, baru pertama kalinya aku kesini" kata baekhyun sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang terdapat banyak orang yang sedang berpacaran

"aku tahu tempat ini….. kalau tersesat, kita bisa kelihatan sebagai anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya" ucap chanyeol yang juga menatap ke kanan dan kirinya

"ah" seketika baekhyun melihat yuri yang bergandengan dengan seorang namja, baekhyun pun langsung berlari mengejar yuri dan meninggalkan chanyeol

"itu dia" baekhyun tetap berlari dan menghiraukan chanyeol yang memanggilnya

"oi ! aku bilang kau harus didekatku" chanyeol berteriak

"apakah itu Yuri yang sebenarnya? Meskipun baru kelihatan dari belakang tapi namja itu tipe yang benar-benar berbeda dari sunbae.. kalau dia benar-benar menyukai namja itu, aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa berfikir kalau mereka tidak cocok. Aku harus memastikan 'bintang' namja itu"

DEG

Baekhyun berhenti dan melihat namja itu memegang dagu yuri dan akan mencium yuri.

"belakangan ini murid cewek SMA itu… tapi, apa benar Yuri tipe yeoja yang seperti itu?"

"apa? Namja itu… tidak memiliki 'Bintang'?"

"Dia tidak punya hati" baekhyun terus memandang namja tersebut

"warnanya jadi bagus kan?" namja tersebut bersmirk ria di depan Yuri

Whrusshhh namja tersebut mendorong tubuh Yuri dan mengambil bintang dari dalam hati Yuri hingga Yuri terhuyung kebelakang dengan tatapan kosong

"terima kasih.. sampai nanti" namja tersebut meninggalkan yuri yang kini terduduk di tanah

"YURII" baekhyun berteriak dan menghampiri Yuri seketika namja tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengguncang-guncangkan badan Yuri

"Yuri, apa kau baik-baik saja? Bertahanlah…"

"dia tidak luka tapi,,, hatinya menjadi kosong"

BRUKK

Baekhyun menendang namja tersebut

"kembalikan bintangnya Yuri dasar monster !"

"ini ulah mu kan? Makanya bintang yuri jadi berubah warna ! Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada bintang yang sudah kau rebut itu?" Baekhyun berteriak kesal pada namja tersebut

"kau? Kau bisa melihat bintang?" tanya namja tersebut geram

TEP

Namja tersebut menarik tangan baekhyun

"menarik hehehe… kau juga akan menjadi milikku sama dengan wanita yang tadi" kata namja tersebut dengan senyum menyeramkannya dan mulai mendekati wajah baekhyun

"ada benda hitam lagi yang keluar dari tubuhnya… TIDAK" baekhyun memejamkan matanya

Pyashh BAKKK

"hya" Tubuh baekhyun terhempas dari namja tersebut dan tiba-tiba muncul seorang yeoja dengan baju warna hitam berdiri didepannya seolah tengah melindunginya

"apa?" tanya namja tersebut geram

"sudah cukup.. kau tidak akan bisa mengambil bintang penduduk bumi ! bintang milik anak ini juga tidak akan aku serahkan"

"apa yang terjadi? Siapa wanita cantik ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?" begitulah yang difikirkan oleh baekhyun saat ini

"hari ini aku akan mengakhirinya mati kau !" namja tersebut mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya

Zrukkk

"kau berlindung dibelakangku" kata wanita tersebut pada baekhyun dan melindungi baekhyun

"bbaaa.. baikk" baekhyun menuruti perkataan wanita tersebut dan berlindung dibalik punggung wanita tersebut.

GRRR GRRR

Daerah sekitar tempat bermain tersebut bergetar dengan kencang seperti terjadi gempa bumi

"ada apa? Gempa bumi?" tanya Chanyeol panic dan ingin keluar dari tempat tersebut namun dia masih memikirkan baekhyun yang entah ada dimana

"seperti ada yang aneh,," kata kyungsoo pada luhan di luar tempat bermain tersebut

"apa?"

BRAKKK

Atap gedung ditempat bermain tersebut hancur karena wanita misterius tersebut juga mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membalas kekuatan milik namja tersebut

"apa ini? Gawat ! aku mati? Aku akan mati?" kepala baekhyun pusing dia berasa seperti akan jatuh dari gedung tersebut

"BAEKHYUN" teriak wanita tersebut

"kau? Kenapa dia tahu namaku?"

"aku sudah tahu sejak dulu.. kita bukan orang lain" kata wanita tersebut dan menggenggam tangan baekhyun lalu menarik baekhyun dan memeluk baekhyun

"eh ? apa maksudnya itu?" pandangan baekhyun mengabur dan dia menutup matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian…

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan kaget ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya serta sahabat-sahabatnya kini berada didepannya

"Baekhyun"

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar"

"meskipun kau tidak terluka, tapi kau terus tertidur selama dua hari" begitulah perkataan dari kedua orang tuanya dan sahabatnya

"loh kalian semua? Appa dan eomma juga… tempat ini?" kata baekhyun bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Rumah sakit" jelas eomma baekhyun

"ditempat dimana baekhyun berada, terjadi ledakan dan itu menjadi kecelakaan yang tidak jelas apa penyebabnya dan yang ajaibnya tidak ada satu orang pun termasuk baekhyun yang mengalami luka berat" jelas kyungsoo

"bagitu ya?" kata baekhyun memeluk boneka rilakkumanya

 _"_ _namja itu,, juga yeoja itu juga tidak ada? Apa mungkin itu hanya mimpi?" batin baekhyun yang masih memikirkan tentang sosok namja dan yeoja tersebut_

"tapi kenapa boneka ini ada disini?" tanya baekhyun bingung melihat boneka kesayangannya berada di pelukannya

"ah ituu..kami pikir saat baekhyun tidak sadar kau merasa kesepian" ucap Luhan dengan tersenyum menggoda

"jadi chanyeol yang sengaja membawakannya untukmu kesini" tambah kyungsoo yang membuat chanyeol jadi gugup

"tidak… itu… meskipun nasibmu buruk, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkanmu ! tapi saat terjadi sesuatu hal seperti ini, aku .. meskipun aku tidak bisa berada disisimu setidaknya…" ucapan chanyeol terputus karena tiba-tiba baekhyun berteriak

"Yoshh… baiklah karena kita semua sudah berkumpul , ayo kita pergi menemui Yuri !" kata baekhyun bersemangat membuat Luhan , kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sweetdroop

"kenapa tiba-tiba ? sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat kan?" kata luhan

"yuri juga tidak terluka kan? Pokoknya untuk memastikannya aku mau bertemu dengannya secara langsung" ucap baekhyun final

"kau cukup tenang juga ya" kata luhan berbisik pada chanyeol

"loh?" kata baekhyun heran saat mengambil handphonenya didalam tas

"ada apa baekhyun?" tanya kyungsoo mendekati baekhyun

"handphone ini? Bukan punyaku" kata baekhyun

"tapi kontak didalamnya punyaku" tambah baekhyun lagi

"apa kau perlu diperiksa lagi?" sahut chanyeol dan membuat baekhyun kesal sampai-sampai melempar boneka rilakkumanya pada kepala chanyeol

"kyaaa"

.

Baekhyun bergegas kekamar mandi dan menganti pakaian tidurnya menjadi seragam sekolahnya lalu pergi keluar dan ingin menemui Yuri

"oi baekhyun kenapa kau terburu-buru?" teriak chanyeol mengejar baekhyun keuar dari rumah sakit dan bersih keras untuk menemui Yuri

"pokoknya aku harus bisa bertemu dengan yuri , jika aku sudah bertemu dengannya semuanya bisa jelas"

"kenapa nyonya byun membawakan baekhyun baju ganti" kata luhan

.

"kelihatannya kau sehat-sehat saja? Padahal aku baru saja mau menjengukmu iya kan baekhyun?" tiba-tiba berdiri seorang namja tampan dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar ditangannya

"siapa? Tampan" ucap luhan bengong melihat namja yang berada didepan baekhyun

"siapa kau? Kenapa kau?" chanyeol berteriak pada namja tersebut

Wushh… tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpa mereka dan waktu menjadi berhenti. Luhan,kyungsoo dan chanyeol sekarang hanya berdiri mematung dan tak bergerak.

"untuk sementara waktu, kita jadi berdua" kata namja tersebut lalu mengeluarkan smirknya

"setelah aku pikir, ternyata kau ini pengganggu. Meskipun aku memakan 'bintang' mu, tapi sepertinya aku butuh waktu untuk mengubahnya menjadi apa yang aku sukai…. Ternyata aku memang harus cepat-cepat membunuhmu"

"tidak mungkin… jangan seenaknya… aku tidak dengar" secepat mungkin baekhyun berlari menghindari namja tersebut

"ah kau !" namja tersebut berteriak geram pada baekhyun

"ambil handphone mu baekhyun" baekhyun mendengar sesorang berbicara padanya

DUARRR namja tersebut mengeluarkan kekuatannya tapi baekhyun cepat menghindarinya

"ambil handphonemu ! ayo cepat !"

"eh… suara ini,,, kau yang waktu itu" bayangan wanita yang menolongnya waktu itu muncul dan baekhyun menuruti omongan wanita tersebut lalu mengambil handphonenya

"benar namaku tao"

"tao?"

"jangan menghabiskan waktuku manusia bumi!" kata namja tersebut

"bertarunglah dengannya baekhyun" kata tao pada baekhyun

"hah?" baekhyun membelakkan matanya

"a..apa yang kau katakana? Dia itu bukan manusia.. ranbutnya berdiri, ditelinganya juga banyak tindik"

"kenapa kau bicara sendiri?" tanya namja tersebut

Baekhyun berlari namun dia terjatuh karena namja tersebut mengeluarkan keukatannya dan membuat baekhyun tersandung

Sett

Handphone baekhyun melayang namun baekhyun berhasil menangkapnya

"benar dengan begitu kau bisa bertarung dengannya!" kata tao

"hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"dengar ya, kau harus mengikuti apa yang aku katakan!"

"ta,, tapi? Kan aku tidak mengerti huruf apa ini? Coba saja aku bisa bahasa inggris" kata baekhyun panic saat melihat tombol di handphonenya tulisannya bukan huruf biasa

"tenanglah bakehyun ini bukan bahasa inggris"

"ada apa ? kau katakutan ya?" tanya namja tersebut menghampiri bakehyun

"bintang itu terselubungi oleh pusaran hitam di dalam dadanya. Kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya , mungkin aku bisa mengembalikan bintangnya? Kalau aku tidak mencobanya kau tidak akan tahu" bakehyun terus bergelut dengan fikirannya

Baekhyun melarikan diri lagi

"oke aku percaya kau harus membertahu bagaimana cara untuk melawannya" kata baekhyun pada bayangan tao

"kau hanya perlu menggabungkan namamu dengan bahasa planetku, lalu tekan enter sesuai dengan apa yang aku katakan" baekhyun menuruti perkataan tao lalu dia mengetikkan namanya dan menghubungkan dengan bahasa planet tao

"tenang saja sekarang kau sudah terhubung ! meskipun kau tidak mengerti kata-katanya, tapi jarimu akan mengetik hurufnya secara otomatis"

"jangan meremehkanku" teriak namja tersebut

"cepat lenyap kau !" namja tersebut mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi

ENTER

Pyashhhh sebuah cahaya keluar dari handphone baekhyun dan membuat namja tersebut meneutup matanya

"apa ini? Kau menggunakan kekuatan wanita itu?"

"berhasil baekhyun ! kalau sekali lagi kau melakukan serangan yang sama, dia pasti bisa kau kalahkan!" ucap baekhyun dalam hati

"kembalikan bintang yuri" kata baekhyun mendorong namja tersebut dan merebut bintang yuri dari tubuh namja tersebut

"baekhyun ! lepaskan ! arhh" namja tersebut berteriak kesakitan

Brukk tubuh bakehyun terjengkal dan namja tersebut menghilang

"menghilang? Sayang sekali tapi sepertinya dia berhasil melarikan diri… benarkah? Tapi,…" baekhyun bermonolog sendiri

"bintangnya yuri bisa aku rebut kembali" baekhyun membuka telapak tanggannya dan melihat bintang milik yuri yang bersinar dengan terang

"ah" bintang tersebut menghilang dengan sendirinya

"sudah tidak apa-apa, bintangnya akan kembali secara otomatis pada pemiliknya" ucap tao

"kalau bintangnya memang benar-benar cocok pasti semuanya akan kembali seperti semula iya kan? Gara-gara cowok itu banyak kekacauan yang terjadi" baekhyun tersenyum bahagia memikirkan yuri akan bahagia bersama siwon sunbae

.

.

* * *

"loh baekhyun mana?" chanyeol merasa linglung

"pergi kemana ya?" kyungsoo melirik ke kanan dan kekirinya

"cowok tampannya?" luhan malah menayakan namja tadi

.

.

"jadi berantakan begini, tapi kau berhasil merebut bintangnya dengan kekuatanmu sendiri"

"tidak hahaha" baekhyun tertawa hambar

"tapi syukurlah kalau bintangnya sudah dimakan itu sudah lewat tiga hari maka bintang itu akan bersatu dengan mereka"

"benarkah itu? Gawat juga" kata baekhyun

"kalau begitu cepat keluar kau dan jelaaskan semuanya padaku! Tiba-tiba saja banyak hal yang terjadi tapi aku masih belum mengerti"

"baiklah" srukkk pyong muncullah boneka rilakkuma milik baekhyun

"aku benar-benar minta maaf harus melibatkan manusia bumi sepertimu.. tapi waktu itu untuk menyelamatkanmu tubuhku jadi menghilang yang tersisa hanya jiwaku saja, lalu aku masuk kedalam boneka ini untuk menggantikan tubuhku.. kalau dengan tubuh seperti ini aku tidak bisa bertarung sendirian.. aku mohon baekhyun ! aku meminjamkan kekuatanku untuk bisa bertarung dengannya" kata tao yang berbicara dalam wujud boneka rilakkuma saat ini

.

.

.

* * *

Brakk pintu apartemen dibuka kasar oleh seseorang

"selamat datang kai" ucap teman kai yang bernama Suho

"kenapa kau jadi begitu?" tanya Sehun teman kau juga

"lagi-lagi kau membuat kekacauan ya? Tubuh manusia itu gampang terluka, jadi lebih baik berhati-hati" ucap suho

"sepertinya kau menemukan anak yang membuatmu bersenang-senang?" sehun meledek

"ya… yeoja yang benar-benar menarik" kata kai tersenyum licik

"bagaimana leader?" tanya kai pada seseorang yang adalah leader dari mereka namun orang tersebut tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum simpul

.

.

.

"aku mohon baekhyun" pinta tao

"padahal aku yang ingin meminta tolong meminjamkan kekuatan" kata baekhyun tersenyum canggung

.

.

TBC

* * *

HEYHOO semuanya...

saya kembali dengan ff baru nih...

ff ini merupakan remake dari komik kesukaan saya.

ingat ya ini remake bukan plagiat ...

bagaimana - bagaimana? apakah kalian suka?

jika suka mohon review ya...

jika reviewnya banyak maka ff ini akan saya lanjutkan, tapi jika tidak ada yang review terpaksa akan saya hapus.

jadi review jusseyo chingudeul :)

Next chapter?


End file.
